liadenfandomcom-20200216-history
Korval's Employees
Working for Clan Korval as loyal employees, tested by fire in some cases.... The dea'Gauss *qe'andra -- businessmen and women, solicitors, accountants, etc. *Korval's longest-lasting line of employees, clan dea'Gauss has watched over Korval's affairs since the last days, just before the migration. See Old Solcintra Mr. dea’Gauss in Old Universe *stuff here Ms. dea’Gauss for part of Chi’s delmship: *It had been Chi yos’Phelium who had insisted, upon his succession to his mother’s position as qe’andra to Korval, that the office defenses be upgraded to a standard she referred to as “adequate”, and which Mr. dea’Gauss, in those younger days, had privately considered to be . . . draconian. I Dare, Erob’s Clan House, Lytaxin Mr. dea’Gauss from Local Custom to I Dare: *Mr. dea’Gauss *Master of the Accountants GuildMouse and Dragon chapter 27 *Expert marksmanship, member of Tey Dor’s Sporting ClubI Dare, Solcintra, Liad Ms. dea’Gauss from the end of I Dare onwards: *a woman in her early middle years, with a serious face and unexpectedly merry eyes. Her father was yet with the Healers and he would be well, with time. Though his notes were before her, it was happily clear to Val Con that her course was her own. -- from Intelligent Design ••••••• dea’Gauss. He felt a relief so intense that tears rose to his eyes. dea’Gauss was alive. Or had been. He blinked and looked again at the note. The date was not as recent as Clonak’s news. Plan B: Korval was in grave danger. He drew a breath and felt Aelliana stir...Breath's Duty --Daav/Kiladi in Breath's Duty ••••••• Another of the Department’s bleed-off funds had been uncovered, the program destroyed by the Masters of the Accountants Guild. Commander of Agents flicked through the report, until he found the name of the Master in charge of the investigation. dea’Gauss. Very softly, Commander of Agents sighed. dea’Gauss. Korval’s man of business.I Dare, Day 52, SY 1393, Department of the Interior Headquarters, Liad ••••••• It had been Chi yos’Phelium who had insisted, upon his succession to his mother’s position as qe’andra to Korval, that the office defenses be upgraded to a standard she referred to as “adequate”, and which Mr. dea’Gauss, in those younger days, had privately considered to be . . . draconian. Today, reading the message in the lights of the “control board” she had caused to be installed in his office, he very much wished that he could return to those forever vanished days of his youth and most humbly beg her pardon.I Dare, Erob’s Clan House, Lytaxin ••••••• Agents were in short supply. Surely a lesser operative might be set to guard one ill old man? But no. dea’Gauss had deprived the Department of three Agents, each dispatched with a precise shot to the head. Records belatedly obtained from Tey Dor’s demonstrated that dea’Gauss had been a regular at the club for fifty years; that he maintained several weapons and match-pistols...I Dare, Solcintra, Liad ••••••• “Did the Council forbid sales?” inquired dea’Gauss — this the new dea’Gauss, a woman in her early middle years, with a serious face and unexpectedly merry eyes. Her father was yet with the Healers and he would be well, with time. Though his notes were before her, it was happily clear to Val Con that her course was her own. Val Con shook his head. “The vote was close, as I counted. Close enough that those who most dearly wished us gone dared not risk their victory by burdening the issue with petty Balance.”I Dare, Day 59 ••••••• "Alas, the Dragon had too many friends on the Council. Execution was made into banishment, and confiscation of assets became divestiture. “Now, the qe’andra rule that, as Korval has been given the actions it must perform in order to enter into Balance, said actions having a strong deadline attached, to introduce a secondary Balance at this juncture would itself be out of Balance.” “Even now, reduced as they are, Korval has the qe’andra in their pocket,” his grandfather put in. “Why, dea’Gauss is the chair of their council!” -- from Code of Honor ••••••• "That’s why we have folks like dea’Gauss work with us, people who can spin a contract like one never been written and make it look all everyday and acceptable. Heck, that’s why we signed a contract to be Road Boss on an outworld.” The Captain’s eyes were on him, firm, appraising. Diglon didn’t flinch, unsure what the contract talk was about, but sure it was important. -- from The Rifle's First Wife ••••••• Staff at Jelaza Kazone At Jelaza Kazone on Surebleak and/or Liad: *'Mr. pel'Kana' the butler at Jelaza Kazone on Liad and Surebleak *'Mrs. ana'Tak'- the cook at Jelaza Kazone on Surebleak. Befriends Yulie Shaper *'Mrs. pel'Esla'- the nurse for Shindi & Mik (Anthora's twins) and for Talizea -- Delm in diapers, (Val Con & Miri's child). Served on Liad and followed the clan to Surebleak. *Jeeves -- butler and chief of security. The Ace of Independent Logics. Liad and Surebleak. See Intelligent Design **His daughter Tocohl Lorlin is a child of Korval, born on Surebleak and seen by the Delm. *Nelirikk, Diglon, & Hazenthull nor'Phelium -- Korval House Guard. Clan members, of sorts? From Lytaxin to Liad to Surebleak... *meteorologist Ichliad Brunner -- Saved The Mercs on Klamath, which cost him 10 years house arrest with his Delm on Liad. See Misfits. Honored by Val Con yos'Phelium and hired to come to Surebleak and warm things up... Provides a daily forecast, which is seen across Surebleak. See Skyblaze. Works on satellites and mirrors with Ren Zel dea'Judan Necessity's Child and the "weather task force" Neogenesis *Tommy Lee -- Reports to Jeeves in security, but does a little of everything. Hired by Miri Robertson, on Surebleak, before the new Road Boss office was built, and while she is quite pregnant (experiencing back pain). **Born Tom Lei pen'Chapen, clan Severt. Festival get. Formerly a specialist in languages and protocol with The Mercs. Liaden ex-pat, dead to Clan Severt (see The Clans) by his own request. At age 14, tested by The Scouts and passed: "We went to the Scouts. I was tested and offered a scholarship to be trained in a specialty. The scholarship, however, was dependent upon a small donation from my House. “With both of these options rejected by the Delm --” and, he added to himself, my mother with a new bruise on her face -- "then, yes, we went to the mercenaries, and I was enlisted as a ’prentice soldier. The results of the Scouts’ testing came with me, and I was trained in languages and protocol.” (Excerpt, Code of Honor) Staff in townhouses on Surebleak *Pat Rin yos'Phelium lives on Blair Road. He employs Mr. pel'Tolian as butler “majordomo” — Pat Rin’s valet on Liad, he follows him from Nasingtale Alley to Surebleak (see Moon on the Hills). Master Pilot and Chief of security Cheever McFarland, assisted by Natesa, with additional back-up from hands Gwince, Barth, etc. Miss Skene Liep and "Lefty"/Mr. Tef Lej pen'Erit provide security for Quin.Dragon in Exile There is also the Cook (makes fine shortbread)Dragon in Exile, chapter 27 and Jennette, an assistant cook Roving Gambler. See Roving Gambler *Lady Kareen yos'Phelium lives on the corner of Dudley Avenue and Farley Lane, working on the Surebleak Culture Study along with her colleagues Professor Kamele Waitley and Scout historian vey'Loffit. Her cook is Esil Lang. For security, she has Hazenthull Explorer, and "head hand" Gert Jazdak, bodyguards Dafydil (Dilly) and Amiz, etc. Dragon in Exile, ch. 17 *Nova yos'Galan lives on Blair Road with her son Syl Vor yos'Galan, her foster daughter Kezzi of The Bedel (on occasion), her security chief /"hand" Michael Golden, the cook Beck, general duty 'hand Gavit, and various house staff. Necessity's Child Loyal Employees on Korval Ships *See Dutiful Passage for crew list for each book. See Bechimo for crew list -- not a Korval ship, per se Tried and True on Dutiful Passage: *'Lina Faaldom Clan Deshnol' - chief librarian, healer, clan Thodelm, cka'leket to Priscilla Mendoza *'Ken Rik yo'Lanna' - cargomaster, Clan Justus *Gordon Arbuthnot / Gordy -- from cabin boy to apprentice trader. Shan's cousin. *Ren Zel dea'Judan - pilot. See Changeling. Later married into the clan. *Priscilla -- pet librarian, apprentice-pilot. Later married into the clan. Promoted to Captain during Plan B. *'Rusty Moergenstern' - radio tech *'Tonee sig'Ella' - radio tech *'Kayzin ne'Zame' - first mate *'Seth Johnson' - pilot *'ven'Ducci' - master pilot, Er Thom's piloting tutor (when Er Thom and Daav were young) *'Bor Gen pin'Ethil' - mechanic, gambler (when Er Thom and Daav were young) Miscellanous *'Mr. pak'Ora' served happily as butler for Anne Davis at Trealla Fantrol until ... his Delm summoned him home. Wal Tor pak’Ora was indeed dead, and his heir, unsubtle Ezern, was now Delm Ranvit...had he found it necessary, for the best good of Clan Ranvit, to call Ban Del pak’Ora home from his long-term position as yos’Galan’s butler, the letter would have stated only that, simple and by the Code. Ezern pak’Ora —- both unsubtle and foolish -- allowed herself the luxury of spite. She detailed her reasons: that it was “improper” for one of Clan Ranvit to remain in the service of a House which had adopted “pernicious, outworld customs,”Intelligent Design Intelligent Design References Category:Clan Korval Category:Characters